gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Marcus, Kevin and Gus
|image = S1e2 manly dan fish headlock.png |first = The Legend of the Gobblewonker |last = Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls (no lines) |voice = |inspiration = |fullname = Marcus Corduroy (eldest brother) Kevin Corduroy(middle brother) Gus Corduroy (youngest brother) |alias = |personality = |birthday = |occupation = |alliance = |goal = |home = Corduroy cabin, Gravity Falls, Oregon |family = Manly Dan (father) Wendy Corduroy (older sister) Unnamed cousin Archibald Corduroy (ancestor) |pets = |friends = Shmipper and Smabble |minions = |enemies = |likes = Fishing; Spending time with their father |dislikes = |powers = Strength |weapons = |quote = "Dad! Dad! Dad!"}} are the sons of Manly Dan and the younger brothers of Wendy Corduroy. History Season 1 , at a younger age.]]They are first seen in "The Legend of the Gobblewonker," fishing with their father, Manly Dan. Marcus asks if he is fishing properly, to which his father that replies he is not. Manly Dan then reaches into the water and pulls out a fish with his bare hand and wrestles with it while his sons cheer for him. Later, when Dipper, Mabel, and Soos flee from Old Man McGucket's Gobblewonker robot, they plow through and break the Corduroys' boat, splashing many fish out of the water. Manly Dan believes the fish are seeking revenge, and commands his sons to swim away. The brothers appear once again in "Double Dipper," but only in a picture Wendy shows Dipper showing how much taller she was than her brothers as a child. In "The Time Traveler's Pig," Gus is seen riding the Ferris wheel at the Mystery Fair. Later, Marcus and Kevin can be seen in the background using the strength tester. They make a cameo with their father near the end of "Fight Fighters," returning from their family's camping trip. They reappear in "Summerween," trick-or-treating with their dad while dressed as Vikings. Shorts are seen during Manly Dan's interview in "The Hide-Behind," chopping down a tree with a saw. Despite warning their father the tree is about to crush a nearby log cabin, Manly Dan shows no interest, allowing the cabin to be destroyed. They are seen with their sister and father in the short "Mabel's Guide to Color," when Mabel is traveling around the town inquiring everyone's favorite colors. Wendy answers that it is flannel, presumably speaking for the rest of her family as well. Season 2 They briefly appear in "Weirdmageddon Part 1" with a crowd of townsfolk to tell off Bill at the start of Weirdmageddon, but then flee from Bill with the rest of the town's people. In "Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality," they are among the people in Bill's throne. In "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls," they are freed from the Throne and reunite with their sister. Personality Not much is known about their personalities, but they seem to enjoy doing things together with their dad, such as watching him wrestle fish. Appearance 80px|right Like their father and sister, they all have red hair and each has a different height. Marcus, the oldest brother, is the tallest, wears a dark green cap and has shoulder length hair covering his eyes. He is noticeably paler than his father and brothers, having a skin complexion similar to Wendy's. He is muscular and wears an aquamarine shirt, dark blue pants, brown gloves, and brown boots. He has five small hairs above his lip. 50px|left Kevin, the middle brother, is thinner, has a skin tone like his father's, and a more pronounced chin. His hair, styled in a pompadour, is much shorter than his older brother's. He wears a long-sleeved teal shirt, dark brown shorts, and brown boots. 50px|right Gus, the youngest brother, has the shortest hair, similar to an under-cut, and a skin tone like his father's. He wears a green shirt and dark blue pants. Sightings ru:Маркус, Кевин и Гас Category:Season 1 characters Category:Shorts characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Games characters Category:Minor characters Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Corduroy family